Letting Go
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: One shot written as a birthday present for a friend on DA. Sometimes the best thing you can do for the ones you love...is let them go.


Letting Go

Galfore sat in the antechamber, staring in the tiny glass in his hand. He had been waiting there for some time, lost in his thoughts. He could hardly believe that this had come to pass...and he did not know if he was ready for it.

Looking up as the door opened, a huge grin spread on his face. "BATMAN!" he proclaimed happily, pulling the Dark Knight into a tight embrace. "Our meeting is much too long delayed!"

"Yes," Batman said, struggling to breath. "Much too long, Galfore." As Galfore released him, he brushed himself off. "We have a lot to talk about...although now is unfortunately the wrong time for it."

"Too true," Galfore said, his voice falling back into a quiet, thoughtful tone. "Too true." He looked up, forcing a grin. "But come! Share a drink with me!"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "I don't think we should be drinking just yet."

"Come now! Do not be such dirt encrusted branch!" Galfore proclaimed, lightly punching Batman on the arm. "These glasses are tiny! We could not possibly get intoxicated with such small servings!"

Batman rubbed his arm. "What's bothering you, Galfore?" Batman asked bluntly. "I can tell this cheerfullness is forced...and it shouldn't be."

Galfore's grin vanished, and he sighed. "It is...hard to believe this has happened, is all. After everything that had happened...I did not think I would see this day in my lifetime." Setting the glass down, he let his face sink against his hands. "When I see her in my mind, she is still my beloved little bumgorf."

Batman sat down next to Galfore, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder...or as close as he could reach to Galfore's shoulder while sitting without pulling a muscle. "When we think of them, they will always be our children. Nothing will ever change that."

Galfore nodded. "It's just...I'm not ready to let her go."

Batman nodded. "I know it's hard. It's hard for me, too. I never thought this day would come either."

Galfore sighed, a long gusty sound that knocked over a few glasses. "Do...do you think she will be happy?"

Batman smiled. "I am sure of it. There is nothing to be concerned about there."

Galfore nodded. Then he stood, composing his features. "Come my friend! We have duties to perform this day!" He immediately walked out of the antechamber.

Batman shook his head, smiling. Schooling his features, he turned to leave the antechamber as well. He made his way to where the others were waiting for him. One particular smirking face drew his eyes, as he shook his head internally at how much he'd grown.

"You're running late, Bruce," Nightwing said, smirking. "What took you?"

Batman walked up. "Just some last minute preperations, Dick." Nearby, Changeling only smirked, declining to make a joke. Across from him, Raven smiled breifly at him before returning to her previous watchful stance. Cyborg stood next to Changeling, Jinx across from him. All wore their finest for this day. Batman looked back to Nightwing. "Are you sure of your choices?" he asked, his eyes flicking back to the group standing nearby.

Nightwing's face returned to a serious expression. "They are my family. It's only right."

Batman nodded. At long last, he voiced something that had been hard for him to say for a very long time. "I'm proud of you, Richard," he said, smiling. "Good future to you."

Nightwing smiled. "Thanks Bruce," he said. "I'm sure my future will be bright."

At that moment, the doors in back swung open. Galfore stood there, with Starfire on his arm. She was radiant, dressed in the ceremonial garb of her people for this day. THough he presented a stoic expression, those who knew him could see the emotional turmoil behind the brave face he used to hold back his tears. Calmly, with grace and dignity, he walked Starfire up to stand next to Nightwing.

From behind the podium, Kalel, dressed in spiritual garb of his people for the day, addressed the assembled. "Who gives away the bride?" he asked calmly.

Galfore, his steady voice betraying none of his inner turmoil, replied proudly, "I do." 


End file.
